la vida en la pasarela
by NicoleGarcia001
Summary: caroline forbes es una super modelo y una de los angeles mas codiciadas de victorias secret. Que pasa cuando tiene problemas con su novio el magnate multimillonario niklaus mikaelson. y cuales serán sus planes para demostrar que nadie puede ocupar su lugar. una historia de moda, mentiras, seducción y amor
1. Chapter 1

_La vida en la pasarela_

**CPVO**

El avión Acababa de aterrizar en Londres, y no podía esperar a ver con quien Klaus trataba de darle celos.

El dice que me supero, pero nadie podía superarme. Hace dos años trajo a esa zorra de tatia, para restregármela en la cara, pero la pequeña zorrita trato de acostarse con Elijah, ella tuvo suerte de que kat, no le arrancara las extensiones falsas.

Hace un año trajo a genevieve, aunque la pobre no pudo llenar mis zapatos, porque hablando en serio, quien puede.

_Soy Caroline Forbes, heredera de la fortuna forbes y una de las angelitas más deseadas de victorias secret._

_Mi familia desciende de la realeza de Mónaco. Mi padre es el presidente de la revista Forbes. _

_Mi madre está en los mejores círculos sociales._

_Mis mejores amigas son: _

_Rebekah Mikaelson (o Bekah como yo la llamo) la conozco desde que era una niña, por no hablar de que yo era la novia de su hermano favorito cuando tenía 17 años. Es una modelo muy famosa, como yo, Rebekah también es heredera de la fortuna de la familia Mikaelson_**.**

_Katerina Petrova o Katherine Pierce, como ella prefiere, es una modelo de Bulgaria, está en una relación con el hermano mayor de Rebekah, Elijah Mikaelson._

_Y estoy yo soy una súper modelo, todos los diseñadores me quieren en sus pasarelas, he estado en todas las semanas de la moda incluyendo (nueva york, parís, Londres, Milán)._

_He modelado para grandes diseñadores como (Alexander McQueen, Dior, Armani, Michael kors, Gucci, Chanel, óscar de la renta, versase, valentino, Louis vuitton, Prada, entre muchos más diseñadores famosos)._

_Todos ellos se pelean por tenerme en sus pasarelas. Aunque también soy uno de los angelitos de victorias Secret, todos me conocen por sé una de las voceras principales de la marca y también porque he modelado en todos los desfiles de la marca, desde que firme con ellos._

_Entonces esta Niklaus Mikaelson, el hombre al que amo y a veces odio. Nuestra relación es muy complicada siempre terminamos y volvemos, esta vez terminamos porque hice una sesión de fotos desnuda sin que él lo supiera._

_Y se puso furioso porque no se lo dije, es muy posesivo y celoso. Aunque hayamos terminado siempre me reclama si los paparazis me tiran fotos con otros amigos hombres._

_Aunque nos reconciliemos dos semanas después, pero sé que me ama y yo lo amo a él, aunque nos comportemos como niños._

_El es un magnate multimillonario, y me trata como su reina, desde vacaciones en muchas de sus islas privadas, tomar el sol en su yate y citas en la cima de la torre Eiffel. Todo es como un cuento de hadas por no hablar de los miles y miles de detalles costosos como brazaletes y collares de diamantes, por no hablar de que tengo su american express negra, dorada y platino._

_Y no hablar de los miles y miles de vestidos de diseñados únicos que me regala._

_Es el novio perfecto por no hablar del más sexy guapo que una chica pudiera desear._

Pero volviendo a la realidad, estaba aquí para una cena con la familia Mikaelson, después de todo el fin de semana iremos a monte carló, para pasar el año nuevo con el sol del la Riviera francesa, por no hablar de que vamos a tomar el sol en el yate de Nik, y de seguro va a traer a su nuevo juguete.

Pero, tengo la artillería pesada con toda la nueva colección de bikinis, más reveladores, que haya visto.

Entramos por el camino de la entrada de la mansión Mikaelson y nos detuvimos en la entrada, donde había un grupo de sirvientes y comenzaron a sacar todas las maletas del suv.

El chofer vino a mi lado y me abrió la puerta, extendió su mano, para ayudarme a bajar del auto.

Como los empleados comenzaron a llevar mis maletas a la habitación de Nik, que ahora era mía.

De repente se escucho un grito de emoción, y Rebekah vino y me dio un gran abrazo de oso.

"no puedo creer que en realidad vinieras" me dice mientras caminamos a la sala.

"no me iba a perder por nada del mundo, la reacción de Nik cuando me vea" dije con un toque malicioso en mis ojos.

"oí, que su nuevo juguete se Camille, y que era un estudiante de psicología, para nada puede llenar tus zapatos" dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

"tengo un plan, que consiste en bueno, hacerlo celoso, provocarlo, y intimidar a la zorra. Y no va a fallar" le dije con un brillo travieso en mis ojos.

"vas a usar el viejo truco de la lencería súper sexy y entrar en su habitación y seducirlo, porque ese es mi truco favorito" dijo y nos miramos fijamente un momento, de repente comenzamos a reírnos.

De repente oímos el motor de un coche y supe inmediatamente que Nik había llegado y que era el momento de poner mi fachada de perra sin corazón.

Después oímos voces y ellos se pararon en seco al vernos.

Decir que yo estaba en shock, era el eufemismo del siglo, estaba literalmente, paralizada.

Era como ver una copia barata de mí, sin estilo, y sin educación, dios de don la habrá sacado.

Después del el breve momento incomodo, me recupere y deje mi cara sin emociones. Con su nombre salió de mis labios como un ronroneo sensual.

"hola, Nik" dije con una sonrisa sensual en mis labios.

"Caroline" dijo y pude ver por su tono que estaba sorprendido de verme allí.

* * *

><p><strong>dejen sus comentarios y digan si debo continuar<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorpresa sorpresa**

**KPOV**

No lo puedo creer, debí sospechar que caroline estaría aquí, pero no puedo apartar mi mirada de su delicioso cuerpo, estoy seguro que se va armar guerra de Troya, aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

"Hola, Nik" dije con una sonrisa sensual en mis labios.

"Caroline" dijo y pude ver por su tono que estaba sorprendido de verme.

"y tu debes de ser Camille, soy Caroline, un placer estoy segura" dije con una sonrisa falsa en mi cara, detrás de mí, Rebekah soltó una risita.

"sé quién eres, te he visto en todos los catálogos de lencería, eres increíble" dice con una sonrisa.

"si, me lo han dicho, muchas veces, en muchas ocasiones" le digo lanzándole una mirada a nik.

"bueno yo estoy cansada por el viaje, y también tengo que llamar a Enzo, así que me retiro" dije y con eso subo las escaleras hacia la habitación.

Después de tomar una siesta estoy en la bañera relajándome, cuando escucho que la puerta se abre y se cierra, ya sé quién es.

"me puedes explicar que estás haciendo aquí, amor" dice cuando entra por la puerta.

"Sé que no eres ciego, por lo que yo veo, estoy tomando un baño" le digo mientras enjabono una de mis piernas, sus ojos siguen todos los movimientos de mis manos.

"sé que estas tomando un baño, pero porque en mi habitación" dice sin apartar su mirada de mis piernas.

"porque esta es mi habitación, así puedes ser tan amable y pasarme aquella toalla" le digo, me mira por un momento y da la vuelta para alcanzar la toalla.

Esta es mi oportunidad, salgo de la bañera completamente desnuda, cuando da la vuelta, sus ojos están inmediatamente en mi cuerpo, camino hacia él y cojo la toalla, me envuelvo lentamente en ella, y camino hacia la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

Estoy paralizado, y lo único que quiero es besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Poco después la sigo en la habitación se está poniendo unas bragas color champagne y después se puso el sujetador a juego, pero no alcanza su espalda.

"me ayudas en la espalda Nik" me dice con una sonrisa sensual.

"Claro, amor. Será un placer" le digo en el mismo tono mientras comienzo a caminar hasta estar parado detrás de ella, engancho el sujetador, y suavemente le acaricio la espalda. Bajo mis labios hasta su oído.

"estas jugando con fuego, amor. Y cuando juegas con fuego te puedes quemar" le susurro al oído y le doy un beso en el cuello.

"Qué pasa si me quiero quemar" me pregunta en un susurro mientras sus manos acarician mi erección, sobre la tela de mis jeans.

"No sé si podrás soportarlo, amor" le susurro mientras le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja.

"Sabes que me encanta tentar a la suerte" me dice mientras se da la vuelta y estamos cara a cara.

Comienza a bajarme la bragueta, y comienza acariciar mi palpitante erección,_ arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo,_ lentamente. Sé que si no para voy a perder el control, pero se siente tan bien que no quiero que pare. De repente se detiene y abro los ojos.

"Creo que deberías salir, no quieres que tu actual juguete, piense mal" me dijo mientras se ponía su vestido.

"No piensas dejarme así" le dije mientras señalaba mi erección.

"Tienes que ganártelo, así que, toma una ducha fría, estoy segura que te ayudara a bajarte la calentura" me dijo mientras buscaba sus tacones.

"No puedo creer que vayas a dejarme así" le digo mientras trato de acomodarme el pantalón.

"Estoy enojada contigo, recuerdas. Por la escena de celos que me hiciste, cuando en realidad yo soy la que debería cuestionar si nunca me has engañado" me dice mientras hace su maquillaje.

"Yo nunca, te haría trampa, amor. Siempre he sido fiel, admito que soy muy posesivo, pero es porque te amo" le digo alzando la voz.

Se levanta, y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia mí. Cuando esta parada justo en frente de mí, me besa, duro un segundo para recuperarme, y le respondo con la misma fiereza.

Cuando nos separamos, me di cuenta de que estábamos en la cama, ella debajo de mi, estábamos jadeando. Comencé a besar mi camino hasta su cuello, donde uso mis dientes para dejar unas marcas, para después calmar con la lengua.

Hago mi camino de regreso a su boca, y comienzo a besarla, mientras mis manos suben por debajo de su vestido. Antes de que me diera cuenta ella está fuera de la cama.

"No, lobito malo, nos vemos abajo" me dice mientras me da un casto beso en los labios, y sale de la habitación.

Cuando baje al comedor me di cuenta de que todos ya estaban cenando, tome asiento al lado de Camille y empecé a comer. Todos charlábamos tranquilamente hasta que kol abrió su gran boca.

"Así, que nik, ya está todo listo para el fin de semana" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"si, está todo listo, kol" le dije con los dientes apretados.

"Camille, debes de ser muy valiente, porque la competencia por nik, es demasiado fuerte" le dijo a cami.

"A que competencia te refieres" le pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, veo que nik no te ha dicho que salía con una súper modelo, porque querida tienes que llenar unos grandes tacones de diseñador, para poder estar a su altura" le dice con una sonrisa, mientras le da un guiño a caroline.

"Si, se que salía con una súper modelo, pero la perra no supo aprovechar y lo dejo, Klaus dijo que sufrió mucho, y también dijo que ella era una perra egoísta, manipuladora y sin corazón, que solo le importaba ella misma" dijo ella y todos en la mesa esta con la boca abierta incluso yo, veo que Caroline se para de repente y sale de el comedor con Rebekah y Kol detrás de ella.

"Que dije algo malo" me pregunta Cami.

"No amor, es que, solo interpretaste mal lo que yo te dije sobre ella" le digo mientras tomo un sorbo de vino.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

No puedo creer que el dijo todas esas cosas sobre mí, se que la mayoría de ellas es cierta, pero no puedo creer que lo dijo en voz alta.

"Cariño, que no te importe lo que esa copia barata de ti dice" me dice Kol acariciándome la espalda.

"Kol tiene razón, que no te importe lo que ella diga, ella nos es nadie en comparación a ti, tu eres caroline Forbes heredera de la fortuna Forbes, súper modelo y uno de los ángeles más prestigiosos de victoria secret, y fuiste ganadora del premio a la modelo más caliente del año. Ella solo es una psicóloga con mal gusto en ropa, sin estilo y nos es tan bonita, así que vuelve hay y enséñale lo que es ser una perra manipuladora, y has que se dé cuenta de que ella solo es un juguete para Nik, y nada más" me dice Rebekah.

Ella tiene razón, ella no tiene nada de mi yo soy caroline Forbes y nadie me humilla, así que vamos a llamar a los refuerzos, si ella cree que es mejor que yo, está equivocada.

Saco mi iphone y me desplazo por los contactos, hasta encontrar su número. Presiono llamar y en el tercer anillo lo recoge.

"Hola Carebear, me sorprende tu llamada" me dice.

"necesito que vengas antes de lo esperado necesito tu ayuda" le digo con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>¿A QUIEN LLAMO CAROLINE?<strong>

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**


	3. Chapter 3

**LA VERDAD DUELE**

**CPOV**

Me cubro la cara con la almohada, para tapar los rayos del sol que entran por las puertas francesas, ugg me duele la cabeza, todavía recuerdo, el momento incomodo al final de la cena.

Si esa pequeña perra imitación barata de mi, cree que por decir unas cuantas estupideces, es mejor que yo, está muy, pero muy equivocada.

Antes de irme a la cama anoche, planee una pequeña sorpresa para hoy, vamos a ver quién es la perra alfa, hay que enseñarles su lugar a las novatas.

Extiendo la mano hacia la mesita de noche, para encontrar mi iphone, reviso la hora y son 11:55 am. Me levanto de la cama y decido que bajare con mi camisón de seda, con una bata a juego.

Bajo las escaleras, pero me detengo en la puerta para ver si todavía hay alguien tomando el desayuno, y para mi grata sorpresa descubro que Kol y Rebekah están el mesa, junto con nik y Camille.

Me desato un poco el cinturón de la bata, y entro en la cocina, e inmediatamente siento la mirada de nik clavándose en mi espalda, yo hago de cuenta de que no está ahí.

"buenos días" les digo a todos y tomo asiento al lado de Bekah y en frente de nik.

"buenos días carebear" me dice Kol dándome un beso en la mejilla, y yo le doy un empujón juguetón en el pecho.

"y que tenemos planeado hoy care" me pregunta Rebekah, con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, ella sabe sobre las personas sorpresa que llegan en la noche.

"bueno estaba pensando que deberíamos ir de compras solo las chicas necesito comprar muchas cosas, además de que estamos esperando unas invitadas sorpresa muy especiales para esta noche" le digo y después enfoco mi atención en Camille. "no puedo esperar para presentártelas Camille, te vas a enamorar de ellas cuando las veas" le digo en una falsa voz dulce.

"me pica la curiosidad por saber quiénes son y me encantaría ir con ustedes de compras" me dice mientras sostiene la mano de nik.

"Ok, solo me preparo y nos reuniremos en la sala" les digo y después me levanto y subo a mi habitación.

Media hora más tarde bajo las escaleras, vestida para matar, entro en la sala y Rebekah está mirando fijamente su teléfono, al oír el sonido de tacones levanta la vista.

"estoy lista, y donde esta zorra" le pregunto, mientras me siento en uno de los sofás italianos.

"subió con nik y todavía no han bajado" me dice mientras, toma asiento a mi lado.

"no puedo esperar para ver su cara, esta noche" le digo con una sonrisa.

"estas completamente segura, de que es seguro que vengan, ya sabes por la prensa si se enteran de que ellas están aquí, serán como lobos hambrientos en busca de carne fresca" me dice, y se por su cara que ella está preocupada, así que trato de tranquilizarla.

"no dejaremos que nadie las saque, y van a estar completamente seguras aquí, donde deben estar" le digo y oímos el sonido de risas que bajan por las escaleras.

"lo siento por la tardanza pero Klaus no me quería dejar salir de la habitación" nos dice, y en este mismo momento quiero sacarle los ojos.

Después de un largo viaje en coche por fin llegamos al centro comercial.

"primero deberíamos ir Chanel y después a Prada, Oscar de la renta, Gucci, versace, Ralph Lauren, valentino, Dior, Jimmy choo, Christian louboutin, Louis vuitton, Michael kors, Marc jacobs, fendi, Alexander McQueen y por ultimo victoria Secret" nos dice Rebekah mientras entramos Chanel.

"Ok" le digo, porque también tengo que comprar otras cosas.

3 horas de compras más tarde y como más de 1000 bolsas más tarde, sin contar las de Rebekah y algunas de Camille. Estamos en nuestro camino para la mansión.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión son las 4:40 y estoy emocionada por que den las 6:00, para tenerlas en mis brazos.

Así que lo primero que hago al llegar a la mansión es verificar si todo está listo para su llegada y organizar todo lo que compre.

* * *

><p><strong>CAMIPOV<strong>

Estoy exhausta por toda la fiebre de compras, que solo quiero acostarme, pero tengo curiosidad por saber quiénes son las invitadas sorpresas.

Encuentro a Klaus en la cama con su cuaderno de bocetos en su regazo.

"como fue el infernal viaje de compras" me pregunta mientras me siento en el borde de la cama.

"fue muy bien, pero tengo una pregunta elijah tiene hijos" le pregunto.

"no amor, el no tiene hijos, porque lo preguntas" me dice levantando la vista de su regazo,

"es que hoy cuando estábamos en el centro comercial, Caroline compro mucha ropa de bebe para niñas de marcas muy caras y cuando le pregunte me dijo que era una sorpresa para las invitadas que llegan hoy, así que me pregunte si elijah o finn tienen hijos, por que se que Kol ni Rebekah tienen. Pero después pensé que tal vez Caroline tiene hijos pero por el tamaño de la ropa era para bebes d meses de edad y ella no tiene el cuerpo de que haya tenido hijos, así que decidí preguntarte" le digo y puedo ver que se ha puesto nervioso.

"no elijah ni finn tienen hijos y mucho menos Rebekah ni Kol, tal vez es para un primo o sobrina no se" me dice pero puedo ver que está tratando de evitar de hablar sobre ello, así que decido dejar el tema.

Decido tomar una siesta hasta que den las 6:00 pm, pero sigo pensando algo pasa pero no se qué.

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

Si es lo que creo que es, no sabré como decirle a Camille sobre esto, así que cuando se duerme salgo a buscar a Caroline para que me dé una explicación sobre la ropa de bebe.

Busco por toda la mansión y no la encuentro pero encuentro a Kol y Rebekah en la cocina.

"Rebekah me puedes explicar porque Caroline dejo que Camille la viera comprando ropa de bebe" le pregunto lo más calmado posible.

"Caroline espero a que Camille no estuviera cerca, tal vez fue un descuido" me dice como explicación, y no puedo evitar reírme entre dientes.

"un descuido, un descuido no evita que Camille me ataque con preguntas sobre quien tiene hijos de todos ustedes" le digo apretando los dientes, cuando Kol estalla en una carcajada si humor.

"bueno esto se va a poner interesante, no puedes ocultárselo para siempre, aunque pensándolo bien ella solo es un juguete temporal y no tiene importancia si sabe o no" me dice y en el fondo se que tiene razón pero Camille es una buena muchacha y no se merece sufrir, aunque es una gran oyente.

"no quiero verla herida Kol, ella no se lo merece, pero tarde o temprano se va a enterar" le digo mientras doy un suspiro.

"creo que será más temprano que tarde" dice Rebekah mientras sale de la cocina.

Decido ir a despertar a Camille.

"hora de levantarse" le digo mientras la agito

"mmmm" gime mientras entierra mas la cabeza en la almohada.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

Estoy en la sala esperando que lleguen, hace media hora el chofer fue a recógelas, ósea que deberían estar aquí. Soy sacada de mis pensamientos por el sonido de un motor de un coche en la entrada.

Rebeka y Kol bajan las escaleras al oír el motor del audi suv.

La puerta se abre para revelar a Katherine que tiene un asiento de bebe en cada mano, Bekah y Kol se los quitan de las manos mientras yo le doy un gran abrazo de oso.

"como fue el viaje, y como se portaron" le pregunto mientras me alejo.

"se portaron como dos angelitos, carebear, pero donde está la pequeña perrita que tanto me hablaste" me pregunta, estoy a punto de contestar pero somos interrumpidos por ian.

"donde pongo las maletas" nos pregunta mientras entra con dos bolsas de pañales Louis vuitton.

"que dejen mi equipaje en la habitación de elijah y las cosas de las gemelas en su vivero y danos la bolsa de pañales" le responde kat, ian nos entrega las bolsas y caminamos hacia la sala.

Me acerco a la mesa donde están las bebes y dejo las bolsa de pañales en la silla.

Desabrocho a una de ellas y la recojo, mientras Rebekah desabrocha a la otra.

"hola, mi amor, me extrañaste, porque mami si te extraño" le digo mientras acaricio su mejilla.

Rebekah se acerca a mí con mi otra princesa, me acomodo a Blake en la cadera y Rebekah me pasa a Charlotte y la beso en la mejilla.

"hola preciosa" le digo y ella comienza a agitar sus brazos, todos nos reímos, pero escuchamos voces bajando las escaleras.

* * *

><p><strong>CAMIPOV<strong>

Klaus y yo bajamos las escaleras y oímos a todos reír en la sala, al entrar me paró en seco, en la sala están Rebekah y Kol y una morena, pero lo que me llama la atención es que en los brazos de Caroline hay dos bebes idénticas.

Todos nos voltean a ver, y puedo ver bien ahora a las bebes son las gemelas mas preciosas y adorables que haya visto.

"Camille quiero presentarte a mi cuñada y mejor amiga Katherine Pierce" me dice Rebekah.

"Katherine, un placer estoy segura" me dice mientras extiende su mano, pero todavía estoy congelada viendo a las bebe que están en los brazos de Caroline.

"Klaus me dijo que sus hermanos no tenían hijos" le dije observando como Caroline actúa alrededor de ellas, es tan maternal.

"es cierto pero ellas no son hijas ni de finn ni de elijah" me responde Rebekah mientras juega con la mano de una de ellas.

Caroline da unos pasos adelante y se ajusta a ambas en la cadera.

"Camille quiero que conozcas a Blake y Charlotte Mikaelson mis hijas" me dice Caroline y estoy congelada.

Así que estas bebes son sus hijas, pero quien es el padre si no es ni finn ni elijah, entonces eso deja a Kol y Klaus, pero Kol no puede ser el padre de estas bebes, al mirarlas a los ojos veo los mismos ojos que los de Klaus, pero eso es imposible.

"¿quién es el padre?" pregunto y todos en la sala cae el silencio e inmediatamente se quien es el padre.

Doy la vuelta y me enfrento a Klaus que esta embelesado viendo a las gemelas.

"yo soy el padre, Camille" me dice mirándome a los ojos.

"pero dijiste que terminaste con tu novia hace 3 semanas, Caroline es la chica de la que me hablaste" le pregunto.

"fue una aventura de una noche, estábamos ebrios y sucedió" me dice Caroline mientras abraza mas fuerte a las bebes.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

Por fin salió la bomba, pero me doy cuenta de que no quiero que se aleje todavía hasta que le enseñe una lección, así que miento.

"no significo nada, pero no voy a decir que me arrepiento por qué no lo hago" le digo mientras tomo asiento en el sofá.

"pero esto no está en las revistas" dice ella, pobre estúpida no está en las revistas porque no es verdad, todos saben de la existencia de las gemelas y han salido en muchas revistas.

"es porque no quiero que me acosen" le digo mientras acomodo a las bebes en mi regazo.

"Ok, creo que quiero tomar un poco de aire" no dice mientras camina hacia la terraza.

"Kol, acompáñala" le digo mientras le guiño un ojo, porque sabe que tiene que tener una conversación con ella.

Klaus se acerca y sé que quiere sostenerlas, me levanto y le paso Charlotte, mientras acomodo a Blake y me acerco a ellos, Klaus besa en la frente a Blake y besa en la mejilla Charlie.

"hola, amor" les dice a ellas y las dos comienzan a entusiasmarse de estar cerca de su papa.

Este es mi lugar con mis hijas y su padre y no voy a dejar que ninguna perra quiera ocupar mi lugar.

**hey aquie esta el capitulo**

**revisen el tablero en pinterest el enlace esta en mi perfil.**

**¿que es lo que kol tiene que hablar con camille?**

**dejen sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LA VERDAD DUELE**

**CPOV**

Me cubro la cara con la almohada, para tapar los rayos del sol que entran por las puertas francesas, ugg me duele la cabeza, todavía recuerdo, el momento incomodo al final de la cena.

Si esa pequeña perra imitación barata de mi, cree que por decir unas cuantas estupideces, es mejor que yo, está muy, pero muy equivocada.

Antes de irme a la cama anoche, planee una pequeña sorpresa para hoy, vamos a ver quién es la perra alfa, hay que enseñarles su lugar a las novatas.

Extiendo la mano hacia la mesita de noche, para encontrar mi iphone, reviso la hora y son 11:55 am. Me levanto de la cama y decido que bajare con mi camisón de seda, con una bata a juego.

Bajo las escaleras, pero me detengo en la puerta para ver si todavía hay alguien tomando el desayuno, y para mi grata sorpresa descubro que Kol y Rebekah están el mesa, junto con nik y Camille.

Me desato un poco el cinturón de la bata, y entro en la cocina, e inmediatamente siento la mirada de nik clavándose en mi espalda, yo hago de cuenta de que no está ahí.

"buenos días" les digo a todos y tomo asiento al lado de Bekah y en frente de nik.

"buenos días carebear" me dice Kol dándome un beso en la mejilla, y yo le doy un empujón juguetón en el pecho.

"y que tenemos planeado hoy care" me pregunta Rebekah, con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, ella sabe sobre las personas sorpresa que llegan en la noche.

"bueno estaba pensando que deberíamos ir de compras solo las chicas necesito comprar muchas cosas, además de que estamos esperando unas invitadas sorpresa muy especiales para esta noche" le digo y después enfoco mi atención en Camille. "no puedo esperar para presentártelas Camille, te vas a enamorar de ellas cuando las veas" le digo en una falsa voz dulce.

"me pica la curiosidad por saber quiénes son y me encantaría ir con ustedes de compras" me dice mientras sostiene la mano de nik.

"Ok, solo me preparo y nos reuniremos en la sala" les digo y después me levanto y subo a mi habitación.

Media hora más tarde bajo las escaleras, vestida para matar, entro en la sala y Rebekah está mirando fijamente su teléfono, al oír el sonido de tacones levanta la vista.

"estoy lista, y donde esta zorra" le pregunto, mientras me siento en uno de los sofás italianos.

"subió con nik y todavía no han bajado" me dice mientras, toma asiento a mi lado.

"no puedo esperar para ver su cara, esta noche" le digo con una sonrisa.

"estas completamente segura, de que es seguro que vengan, ya sabes por la prensa si se enteran de que ellas están aquí, serán como lobos hambrientos en busca de carne fresca" me dice, y se por su cara que ella está preocupada, así que trato de tranquilizarla.

"no dejaremos que nadie las saque, y van a estar completamente seguras aquí, donde deben estar" le digo y oímos el sonido de risas que bajan por las escaleras.

"lo siento por la tardanza pero Klaus no me quería dejar salir de la habitación" nos dice, y en este mismo momento quiero sacarle los ojos.

Después de un largo viaje en coche por fin llegamos al centro comercial.

"primero deberíamos ir Chanel y después a Prada, Oscar de la renta, Gucci, versace, Ralph Lauren, valentino, Dior, Jimmy choo, Christian louboutin, Louis vuitton, Michael kors, Marc jacobs, fendi, Alexander McQueen y por ultimo victoria Secret" nos dice Rebekah mientras entramos Chanel.

"Ok" le digo, porque también tengo que comprar otras cosas.

3 horas de compras más tarde y como más de 1000 bolsas más tarde, sin contar las de Rebekah y algunas de Camille. Estamos en nuestro camino para la mansión.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión son las 4:40 y estoy emocionada por que den las 6:00, para tenerlas en mis brazos.

Así que lo primero que hago al llegar a la mansión es verificar si todo está listo para su llegada y organizar todo lo que compre.

**CAMIPOV**

Estoy exhausta por toda la fiebre de compras, que solo quiero acostarme, pero tengo curiosidad por saber quiénes son las invitadas sorpresas.

Encuentro a Klaus en la cama con su cuaderno de bocetos en su regazo.

"como fue el infernal viaje de compras" me pregunta mientras me siento en el borde de la cama.

"fue muy bien, pero tengo una pregunta elijah tiene hijos" le pregunto.

"no amor, el no tiene hijos, porque lo preguntas" me dice levantando la vista de su regazo,

"es que hoy cuando estábamos en el centro comercial, Caroline compro mucha ropa de bebe para niñas de marcas muy caras y cuando le pregunte me dijo que era una sorpresa para las invitadas que llegan hoy, así que me pregunte si elijah o finn tienen hijos, por que se que Kol ni Rebekah tienen. Pero después pensé que tal vez Caroline tiene hijos pero por el tamaño de la ropa era para bebes d meses de edad y ella no tiene el cuerpo de que haya tenido hijos, así que decidí preguntarte" le digo y puedo ver que se ha puesto nervioso.

"no elijah ni finn tienen hijos y mucho menos Rebekah ni Kol, tal vez es para un primo o sobrina no se" me dice pero puedo ver que está tratando de evitar de hablar sobre ello, así que decido dejar el tema.

Decido tomar una siesta hasta que den las 6:00 pm, pero sigo pensando algo pasa pero no se qué.

**KPOV**

Si es lo que creo que es, no sabré como decirle a Camille sobre esto, así que cuando se duerme salgo a buscar a Caroline para que me dé una explicación sobre la ropa de bebe.

Busco por toda la mansión y no la encuentro pero encuentro a Kol y Rebekah en la cocina.

"Rebekah me puedes explicar porque Caroline dejo que Camille la viera comprando ropa de bebe" le pregunto lo más calmado posible.

"Caroline espero a que Camille no estuviera cerca, tal vez fue un descuido" me dice como explicación, y no puedo evitar reírme entre dientes.

"un descuido, un descuido no evita que Camille me ataque con preguntas sobre quien tiene hijos de todos ustedes" le digo apretando los dientes, cuando Kol estalla en una carcajada si humor.

"bueno esto se va a poner interesante, no puedes ocultárselo para siempre, aunque pensándolo bien ella solo es un juguete temporal y no tiene importancia si sabe o no" me dice y en el fondo se que tiene razón pero Camille es una buena muchacha y no se merece sufrir, aunque es una gran oyente.

"no quiero verla herida Kol, ella no se lo merece, pero tarde o temprano se va a enterar" le digo mientras doy un suspiro.

"creo que será más temprano que tarde" dice Rebekah mientras sale de la cocina.

Decido ir a despertar a Camille.

"hora de levantarse" le digo mientras la agito

"mmmm" gime mientras entierra mas la cabeza en la almohada.

**CPOV**

Estoy en la sala esperando que lleguen, hace media hora el chofer fue a recógelas, ósea que deberían estar aquí. Soy sacada de mis pensamientos por el sonido de un motor de un coche en la entrada.

Rebeka y Kol bajan las escaleras al oír el motor del audi suv.

La puerta se abre para revelar a Katherine que tiene un asiento de bebe en cada mano, Bekah y Kol se los quitan de las manos mientras yo le doy un gran abrazo de oso.

"como fue el viaje, y como se portaron" le pregunto mientras me alejo.

"se portaron como dos angelitos, carebear, pero donde está la pequeña perrita que tanto me hablaste" me pregunta, estoy a punto de contestar pero somos interrumpidos por ian.

"donde pongo las maletas" nos pregunta mientras entra con dos bolsas de pañales Louis vuitton.

"que dejen mi equipaje en la habitación de elijah y las cosas de las gemelas en su vivero y danos las bolsas de pañales" le responde kat, ian nos entrega las bolsas y caminamos hacia la sala.

Me acerco a la mesa donde están las bebes y dejo las bolsa de pañales en la silla.

Desabrocho a una de ellas y la recojo, mientras Rebekah desabrocha a la otra.

"hola, mi amor, me extrañaste, porque mami si te extraño" le digo mientras acaricio su mejilla.

Rebekah se acerca a mí con mi otra princesa, me acomodo a Blake en la cadera y Rebekah me pasa a Charlotte y la beso en la mejilla.

"hola preciosa" le digo y ella comienza a agitar sus brazos, todos nos reímos, pero escuchamos voces bajando las escaleras.

**CAMIPOV**

Klaus y yo bajamos las escaleras y oímos a todos reír en la sala, al entrar me paró en seco, en la sala están Rebekah y Kol y una morena, pero lo que me llama la atención es que en los brazos de Caroline hay dos bebes idénticas.

Todos nos voltean a ver, y puedo ver bien ahora a las bebes son las gemelas mas preciosas y adorables que haya visto.

"Camille quiero presentarte a mi cuñada y mejor amiga Katherine Pierce" me dice Rebekah.

"Katherine, un placer estoy segura" me dice mientras extiende su mano, pero todavía estoy congelada viendo a las bebe que están en los brazos de Caroline.

"Klaus me dijo que sus hermanos no tenían hijos" le dije observando como Caroline actúa alrededor de ellas, es tan maternal.

"es cierto pero ellas no son hijas ni de finn ni de elijah" me responde Rebekah mientras juega con la mano de una de ellas.

Caroline da unos pasos adelante y se ajusta a ambas en la cadera.

"Camille quiero que conozcas a Blake y Charlotte Mikaelson mis hijas" me dice Caroline y estoy congelada.

Así que estas bebes son sus hijas, pero quien es el padre si no es ni finn ni elijah, entonces eso deja a Kol y Klaus, pero Kol no puede ser el padre de estas bebes, al mirarlas a los ojos veo los mismos ojos que los de Klaus, pero eso es imposible.

"¿quién es el padre?" pregunto y todos en la sala cae el silencio e inmediatamente se quien es el padre.

Doy la vuelta y me enfrento a Klaus que esta embelesado viendo a las gemelas.

"yo soy el padre, Camille" me dice mirándome a los ojos.

"pero dijiste que terminaste con tu novia hace 3 semanas, Caroline es la chica de la que me hablaste" le pregunto.

"fue una aventura de una noche, estábamos ebrios y sucedió" me dice Caroline mientras abraza mas fuerte a las bebes.

**CPOV**

Por fin salió la bomba, pero me doy cuenta de que no quiero que se aleje todavía hasta que le enseñe una lección, así que miento.

"no significo nada, pero no voy a decir que me arrepiento por qué no lo hago" le digo mientras tomo asiento en el sofá.

"pero esto no está en las revistas" dice ella, pobre estúpida no está en las revistas porque no es verdad, todos saben de la existencia de las gemelas y han salido en muchas revistas.

"es porque no quiero que me acosen" le digo mientras acomodo a las bebes en mi regazo.

"Ok, creo que quiero tomar un poco de aire" no dice mientras camina hacia la terraza.

"Kol, acompáñala" le digo mientras le guiño un ojo, porque sabe que tiene que tener una conversación con ella.

Klaus se acerca y sé que quiere sostenerlas, me levanto y le paso Charlotte, mientras acomodo a Blake y me acerco a ellos, Klaus besa en la frente a Blake y besa en la mejilla Charlie.

"hola, amor" les dice a ellas y las dos comienzan a entusiasmarse de estar cerca de su papa.

Este es mi lugar con mis hijas y su padre y no voy a dejar que ninguna perra quiera ocupar mi lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY CHICOS QUIERO ACLARARLES ALGUNAS CURIOSIDADES SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**EN REALIDAD LAS BEBES QUE INTERPRETAN A HOPE EN THE ORIGINALS SON GEMELAS.**

**BLAKE Y CHARLIE USAN ROPAS IDENTICAS.**

**KLAUS CONOCIO A CAMI EN NEW ORLEANS Y A EL LE INTRIGO ELLA POR VARIAS RAZONES (**_**PERO NADA ROMANTICO)**_** LE INTERESABA PERO SOLO COMO UNA AMIGA O CONOCIDA. (**_**TODOS SABEMOS QUE LOS CREADORES DE THE ORIGINALS ESTAN TRATANDO DE HACER UNA COPIA BARATA DE CAROLINE, PERO NADIE PUEDE RENPLASAR A CAROLINE).**_

**LAS GEMELAS TIENEN ASIENTOS DE BEBES IGUALES, UNO CADA UNA, AL IGUAL QUE CHUPETES, BIBERONES, ROPAS, MANTITAS, COCHECITOS Y BOLSAS DE PAÑALES. AL IGUAL QUE A LAS DOS NO LES AGRADA CAMI.**

**NOTA: **_**les dejo el link del tablero de pinterest en mi perfil.**_

**Voy a actualizar pronto, besos y si tienen preguntas, dejen un comentario.**


End file.
